Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to streaming methods and apparatuses, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adaptively streaming media data according to fluctuations in a streaming environment.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of a method of transmitting media data through a network include a downloading method and a streaming method. In the streaming method, a server transmits media data in real time, and a client reproduces the received media data in real time.
Unlike the downloading method that starts to reproduce media data after transmitting and receiving the media data, since the streaming method transmits and receives the media data through a logical channel set between the server and the client, and reproduces the media data in real time, a method and apparatus for maintaining quality of service (QoS) in reproducing the media data by reflecting fluctuations in a streaming environment are required.